basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Ocurog
Statistics Name: Ocurog Scientific name: Kobalis superior Evolutionary Star System: Okula System Population Data: 985 trillion Star Systems of Prominence *Araj System *Azaq System *Eber System *Esek System *Icis System *Itil System *Odot System *Mumbos System *Ednos System *Hugh System *Shvooska System * Obsid System * Ignos System * Granit System Overview The Ocurog are bipedal, primarily hairless, slimy reptomammals that evolved originally on the planet Fangslash. Their civilization started roughly 130,000 GY ago and did not evolve to the Information Age before they were exposed to interstellar society. They are an warlike people and have a long, violent history of warfare ranging from religious conflict to mindless war. Although not intentionally self-destructive, Ocurogs care little for their resources or social wellbeing. They are barbaric in nature, but manage to balance themselves with a sophisticated form of representative government. Ocurogs were in a conflict the Trel, an empire enforcing the hybridization of species DNA with their own. They were also at war with the Ednardians, a species also at war with a predatory species known as the Ocurogs. To help with their wartime causes, they are in a military and economic alliance with the Kelosians. This is alliance is known as the Okula-Kelos Treaty. Because of the impending warfleet of the Trel heading towards Kelos, the Ocurog were trying to bring arms to engage them in a space battle. The odds that they will be victorious against such odds were extremely low. After the victory at the battle of the lost planet, The Trel made a revenge attack and destroyed Fangslash, destabilizing the Ocurogs already disorganized government. It is doubtful whether they will be able to defend against attack. Evolutionary Analysis The species started in its earliest state about -5.9 million GST. From the beginning they were hominids, although the earlier ancestors tended to walk as quadrupeds. The earliest ancestors lived in the tundra climates of Crystaldeep, which at the time took up a large majority of the planet. By about -4 million GST, the species was almost entirely bipedal, but still more primitive then their current physical form. They first started showing signs of civilized intelligence about -3 million GST, where upon the world became a lot more damp and cool, leading to a much more amphibian appearance and they traveled in groups and used basic tools. At 1 million GST, the Ocurogs' ancestors were using fire and semi-complex tools. By -100,000 GST, an as yet unknown race used them as mercenaries and manipulated them across the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. Biological Analysis The Ocurog are bipedal reptomammals that are primarily hairless, except in small quantities and in concentrated locations. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Five digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. Ocurog are carnivorous, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through sexual reproduction. They enter puberty at 6 years of age, their gestation period is 6 months and they have litters of 5 or 6. This causes a blooming of their population that is only kept down by war. Ecological Analysis Ocurog evolved in a tundra climate. Okula is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Okula underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Ocurogs evolved primarily in the tundra regions of Okula, migrating to other parts of the planet as their civilization advanced. Ocurogs are very adaptable with their constantly changing climate. They are not very ecological, but then they thrive on what other species would consider rubbish. Their species has evolved into various ethnicities that are more conducive to the climates of their respective culture. Sociological Analysis Ocurogs are a war-like, brutal species, who have a love for battle in its many forms. All powerful centers of Ocurogs civilization regularly recruit soldiers. Most of the Ocurog population is in the army. This pattern is not atypical of Ocurogs society. In their civilized history, the species has continually been in war with various factions for religious, political and economic reasons. Ocurogs have not thrown off this attitude and fight members of their own species and needlessly kill. In fact there is even legends that in times of starvation they will turn to cannibalism, consuming the smaller of their race. Category:Sentient species category:Arrq Sector